los sentimientos del corazon
by arisu-bakugan
Summary: alice y shun estan enamorados pero son muy timidos e ignoran sus sentimientos pero a julie se le ocurre una idea de salir todos juntos pero ¿que sucedera? tambien es de dan/runo y ace/mira
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos/as esta es mi primera historia de bakugan es de mi pareja favorita alicexshun pero tambien es de otras parejas: acexmira, danxruno y juliexbilly bueno espero que lo disfruten es mi primera historia, cualquier cosa dejen reviews, bueno sin nada mas que decir empieza la historia**

**cap 1: la idea de Julie **

**Nadie POV**

Una tarde en el restaurante de Runo, Dan y Runo estaban esperando a los demás pero mientras tanto dan estaba comiendo.

Oye Runo me das otro plato- dijo Dan acabando de comer -

Dan acabas de comer un plato lleno de comida y ¿quieres mas?- dijo Runo molesta-

OH vamos Runo- dijo dan quejándose- SI- dijo mostrando una cara de ángel lo cual fue ignorado por Runo-

¿Acaso nunca te dejas de quejar? – Dijo Ace acabando de llegar con Mira y Baron-

Ace tiene razón eres un quejón – dijo Mira que estaba junto a Ace-

Ya callate Ace solo estas celoso porque soy mejor que tu –dijo Dan bromeando a ace lo cual lo miro con cara de asesino-

Hola chicos – dijo Alice acabando de entrar con Shun-

Hola Alice y ¿eso que llegaste con Shun? - dijo Dan con mirada picara lo cual puso muy nerviosa a Alice-

Nos encontramos por el camino deacuerdo – dijo Shun con los brazos cruzados en un costado de la pared-

Bueno por lo menos estamos casi todos – dijo Marucho- solo falta Julie.

Hola hola a todos – dijo Julie acabando de entrar-

Hola Julie- saludaron todos-

Dan como estas – dijo Julie lanzándose sobre Dan lo cual hizo que Runo ardiera de los celos-

JULIE DEJA A DAN – dijo runo con llamas en los ojos-

OH vamos Runo no puedes ser divertida por una vez – dijo Julie acabando de soltar a dan- como yo – dijo con cara de diva-

QUE NO SOY DIVERTIDA YA VERAS COQUETA MAL GENIO- grito Runo aun mas molesta-

NO ME DIGAS ASI – dijo Julie molesta-

Atrévete- dijo Runo retando a Julie lo cual la hizo enojar mas-

Entonces Julie y Runo empezaron a pelear y a insultarse mientras todos las veían con gota estilo anime…

Ya basta chicas – se interpuso Alice en la pelea- ustedes son amigas – dijo tratando de separarlas-

Alice tiene razón – dijo Shun con tranquilidad-

Deacuerdo ustedes ganan - dijeron las dos resignadas-

Oigan acabo de olvidar tengo buenas noticias- dijo Julie con voz chillona-

¿Buenas noticias? - dijeron todos menos Shun- ¿de que?

BILLY VIENE DE VISITA AAA – grito Julie con alegría-

Que gusto por ti Julie – dijo Dan-

De seguro te extraña tanto como tu – dijo Runo con una sonrisa-

Oigan chicos tengo un plan- dijo Julie – porque no salimos todos de paseo así será mejor-

Lo siento Julie no puedo tengo que ayudar a mis padres – contesto Marucho-

Yo tampoco – dijo Baron – tengo que ayudar a marucho-

¿Y ustedes chicos? – dijo Julie esperando un si –

Claro yo me apunto – dijo Dan-

Yo también – dijo Runo -

Nosotros también – dijeron Ace y Mira-

Yo también voy – dijo Alice –

Y tu shun quieres venir – dijo Alice con amabilidad- será divertido

Esta bien ire – dijo Shun con tranqulidad –

Gracias shun – dijo Alice con una sonrisa lo cual puso nervioso a Shun-

Y ¿Cuándo viene Billy? – dijo Runo confundida-

Mañana en la mañana – dijo Julie – pero la salida es a las 3 pm

OK nos vemos allá – dijo Dan entusiasmado –

Los veré mañana- dijo Ace –

Oye Shun no me digas que la única razón que aceptaste fue porque Alice te lo pidió – dijo Dan bromeando a su amigo-

No es eso Dan – dijo shun tratando de ocultar su rubor por el comentario de Dan- solo que no tengo nada que hacer- dijo tratando de evadir el tema-

Ok chicos nos vemos mañana- dijo Julie que estaba a punto de irse-

Nos vemos chicas- dijeron Marucho y Baron-

Adiós nos vemos mañana – dijo Dan que se fue con Ace y Shun-

Hasta mañana- dijeron las chicas-

Así todos se despidieron con abrazos….

Mientras con los chicos que están en el parque como siempre Ace y Dan peleaban por tonterías Shun estaba pensando en Alice

**Shun POV**

"¿_será que Dan tiene razón_? – dije mientras estaba pensando- _¿será que acepte solo por que Alice me lo pidió? _¿_será que estoy enamorado de Alice?, ella me recuerda mucho a mi mama tan dulce, tan cariñosa y siempre se preocupa por los demás y tan bonita, ¿Qué estoy pensando_?- dije mientras me daba golpes por la cabeza- _ella es mi mejor amiga nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo o ¿tal vez si_?"- dije pensando pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Dan-

Oye tierra a Shun ¿estas ahí?- dijo Dan bromeando-

Si estoy bien – dije acabando de salir de mis pensamientos-

En que pensabas no has dicho nada desde que salimos – dijo Dan preocupado –

Solo pensando en cosas – dije muy tranquilo-

Bien como sea lo que hayas pensado era algo tonto – dijo medio molesto y fastidiado-

Así recorrimos todo el camino hasta que llegamos a nuestras casas….

**Julie POV**

"_Mi plan resulta a la perfección pronto se dirán lo que sienten el uno al otro_- dije pensando con cara de picara _- y eso es lo que voy a hacer tengo un plan que los harán estar juntos"_- pensé con la misma cara- en fin mañana tengo que recoger a mi Billy en el aeropuerto mañana así que tengo que dormir- dije mientras estaba caminando hacia mi casa muy animada-

CONTINUARA…

**bueno que les parecio la historia a mi me gusto bueno es mi primera vez y debo aprender mucho si quieren ayudarme dejen reviews pronto subire el cap 2 y se que no hubo casi alicexshun pero lo veran mas adelante bueno con esa me voy soy mala dejando opiniones espero que le haya gustado besos y saludos. Arisu **


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos/as aqui de nuevo aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia he tenido mucho tiempo cualquier cosa dejen reviews como siempre soy muy mala dejando opiniones de mi historia, bueno sin nada mas que decir que empieze la historia **

**cap 2: la visita de billy **

**Julie POV**

Al día siguiente yo estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a mi novio Billy, yo estaba muy feliz porque no lo había visto hace meses, me senté en una banca y lo espere hasta que los pasajeros al fin bajaron del avión.

Billy ¿Dónde estas? – Dije buscando por todas partes-

Julie ¿eres tú? – dijo una voz que yo reconocí inmediatamente y gire la cabeza y estaba detrás mío-

BILLY – grite con todas las ganas muy feliz y me lance sobre el - te extrañe mucho- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos -

Yo también te extrañe Julie- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte- realmente te eche de menos – dijo Billy soltándome-

Después de la tierna bienvenida, salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos a caminar un rato en el parque, le contaba lo que ocurre durante su ausencia.

Oye Billy tuve una gran idea- dije- les dije a los chicos que saliéramos todos juntos a las 3:00 pm

Y ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – me pregunto Billy confundido-

Últimamente he notado que Ace y Mira se gustan, Dan y Runo son novios y Alice y Shun están enamorados – le conteste-

Bueno si es eso cuenta conmigo – dijo Billy con un pulgar- bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos a las 2:30 pm te quiero – dijo mientras se iba-

Nos vemos y también te quiero – dije mientras me iba al restaurante de Runo-

**Runo POV **

Alice , Mira y yo estábamos esperando a Julie hasta que por fin llego.

Julie por fin llegaste – dije feliz-

Muy bien chicas hay que arreglarnos – dijo Julie – tenemos poco tiempo

Pero Julie apenas es mediodía – conteste media fastidiada-

Lo se pero para mi es poco tiempo – dijo Julie –

Julie una pregunta – dijo Mira - ¿ pero como hago yo que no tengo ropa para ponerme? – dijo preocupada –

No te preocupes Mira yo te presto una – dije con amabilidad –

Se nota que te preocupas Mira – dijo Julie – no será por que Ace viene con nosotras – dijo con cara de picara –

Claro que no – dijo Mira sonrojada por el comentario de Julie -

Vamos Mira se que te gusta Ace – dijo Julie con la misma cara – estas enamorada de el

QUE NO ME GUSTA ACE – grito mira aun mas sonrojada – solo quiero lucir bien – dijo tratando de decir una excusa –

Bueno como sea hay que arreglarnos – dije pero luego me di cuenta de algo – oigan ¿Dónde esta Alice? – dije que no la veía -

Esta por allá junto a la ventana – dijo Mira señalando donde estaba-

**Alice POV**

"¿_porque me siento tan extraña? – _dije pensando mirando por la ventana - _¿por que me late el corazón tan rápido cuando estoy cerca de Shun?, ¿será que me estoy enamorando de el?-_ dije pensando muy confundida – _a pesar de ser un chico solitario el es un buen amigo, tiene emociones y se preocupa por nosotros y el es tierno y dulce conmigo, no, no, no – _dije sacudiendo la cabeza - _el es mi mejor amigo"._

¿Alice estas bien? – dijo Runo preocupada –

Estoy bien – dije saliendo de mis pensamientos – no te preocupes – dije con una sonrisa-

¿En que pensabas? – Dijo Mira-

En algo – dije-

Yo se en que pensabas – dijo Julie- tiene algo que ver con S-H-U-N – dijo pícaramente-

Eso no... no... es cierto – dije tartamudeando y muy sonrojada – solo somos amigos – dije tratando de salir de la incomodidad –

Bien – dijo Julie – chicas tenemos que arreglarnos – dijo Julie chillando –

Si – contestamos todas-

**Dan POV**

Oye Dan puedes prestarme ropa, que no tengo que ponerme – dijo Ace muy exaltado-

No te preocupes romeo – dije bromeando a Ace – a Mira no le importas como vallas - dije entre risas-

No me preocupa Mira – dijo Ace sonrojado y molesto-

Se que estas enamorado de ella – dije con mirada picara-

NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MIRA – dijo Ace enojado y mas sonrojado-

Bien lo que tu digas – dije resignado – Romeo – dije riéndome lo cual provoque la furia de Ace-

YA VERAS DAN – grito Ace lanzándome sobre mi y empezamos a pelear con golpes y insultos-

**Shun POV **

Yo estaba tratando de meditar pero no me dejaban los chicos que estaban peleando y discutiendo por tonterías.

Chicos dejen de pelear – dije tratando calmarlos lo cual funciono – se ven como niños pequeños – dije molesto-

Tu no hables mucho Shun – dijo Dan – te gusta Alice si no, no hubieras aceptado – dijo pícaramente-

No me gusta Alice – dijo molesto y sonrojado – te dije que no tenia nada que hacer – dije concluyendo-

Bueno como sea hay que arreglarnos para mas tarde – dijo Ace-

Deacuerdo – contestamos todos-

**Julie POV**

bueno chicas me tengo que ir – dije – me quede de ver con Billy a las 2:30 pm en el parque- nos vemos dentro de media hora – dije mientras me iba-

OK – dijeron las chicas-

**Shun POV**

" _no puedo dejar en pensar en Alice – _dije pensando mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto – _siento que cuando estoy cerca de ella mi corazón me late rápido, nunca había sentido eso por ella, YA BASTA SHUN –_dije regañándome a mi mismo- _ella es mi mejor amiga"…_

CONTINUARA…….

**bueno eso es todo espero que les halla gustado pero no podre subir las historias muy seguido xq tengo problemas con la compu subire el otro capitulo muy pronto dejen reviews, y alice y shun va a ver mas romance a partir de aqui (eso espero) y prometo hacer la historia mas larga, bueno con esa me voy besos y saludos. Arisu **


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos/as aqui Arisu le dejo la proxima conti de mi historia me actualice rapido jejeje espero que dejen comentarios y gracias por las anteriores sin nada mas que decir que empieze la historia**

**cap 3: la salida part 1 (primer plan de julie) **

**Alice POV**

Ya iban a ser las 3 pm, Mira, Runo y yo estábamos listas, las chicas estaban arriba, mientras tanto decidí llamar a los chicos para decirles que estábamos listas, así que agarre el teléfono y los llame.

Hola – contesto una voz que reconocí inmediatamente-

Hola Shun – dije con una sonrisa pero estaba media sonrojada- como has estado.

Bien - dijo Shun muy tranquilo-

Por casualidad ¿ustedes están listos?- le pregunte a Shun-

Si ya estamos listos- dijo Shun- ya vamos directo al parque – concluyo Shun-

Nosotras también, ya vamos saliendo para allá – dije concluyendo-

Buenos nos vemos allá Alice – dijo Shun-

Nos vemos – dije y colgué el teléfono-

Chicas tenemos que irnos – dije llamándolas desde arriba-

Ya vamos Alice – contestaron Runo y Mira bajando las escaleras con velocidad-

Cuando las chicas bajaron las escaleras salimos directo al parque para encontrarnos con los demás.

**Nadie POV**

Oigan chicos aquí estamos – dijo Julie que estaba junto a Billy-

Miren allí están Julie y Billy – dijo Runo y Alice y Mira corrieron hacia allá-

Chicas que lindas están – dijo Julie alegre-

Julie usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas con corazones rojos con una chaqueta de manga corta rosada con detalles blancos y una minifalda color rosada con detalles, unas sandalias blanca y el cabello la llevaba de la misma forma con una decoración rosada.

Se ven bien chicas – dijo Billy con un pulgar en alto-

Billy usaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una chaqueta de color marrón con detalles , unos jeans negros y unos zapatos marrones y llevaba su gorra de siempre.

Gracias – dijeron las chicas-

Mira usaba una camisa sin mangas color marrón con detalles con una chaqueta de mangas cortas color blanco con recortes marrones, unos pantalones color marrón con detalles dorados y unas botas blancas y llevaba un gorrito en la cabeza.

Runo usaba un vestido que le llega casi en las rodillas color blanco con detalles amarillo en las orillas con unas medias largas color amarillo y unos zapatos marrones y el cabello con la clásica dos coletas con una decoración amarilla.

Alice usaba una camisa de color verde con tiras cruzadas con una chaqueta con mangas cortas amarilla, unos pantalones blancos con detalles amarillo y unas botas color blanco con detalles verde y el cabello lo llevaba suelto como siempre con una decoración verde.

**Shun POV**

Nosotros íbamos en camino al parque para encontrarnos con los demás pero como siempre Ace y Dan pelean por tonterías.

Yo soy mejor que tu – dijo Dan molesto-

Dan usaba una camisa amarilla con una chaqueta de manga corta color rojo con detalles blancos, unos jeans negro y zapatos negros con rojo.

No yo soy mejor que tu – dijo Ace muy orgulloso-

Ace usaba una camisa de mangas larga color morado con detalles dorados, jeans negros con detalles dorados y zapatos negro con morado.

Ya basta chicos dejen de pelear – dije un poquito molesto-

Yo usaba una camisa sin mangas color negro con una chaqueta de mangas corta color verde, pantalón negro y unos zapatos negro con verde.

Cuando llegamos donde estaban los demás Dan y Ace quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Runo y a Mira y se cayeron al suelo y yo me quede sorprendido y me sonroje un poco al ver a Alice.

Runo te ves bien bonita – Dijo dan sonrojado-

Gracias Dan – dijo Runo sonrojada por el comentario de Dan-

Pero te he visto mejor – dijo Dan bromeando-

Pues GRACIAS POR NADA – dijo runo molesta-

Mira te vez bien – dijo Ace sonrojado- muy linda – dijo aun mas sonrojado-

Gracias Ace – dijo mira un poquito sonrojada por el comentario de Ace- tu también te vez bien

Yo me quede un rato en silencio mirando a Alice hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

Oye Shun te vez bien – dijo Alice un poquito avergonzada y sonrojada-

Gra… Gracias – dije un poquito sonrojado y tartamudeando- tu también te ves hermosa – dije muy sonrojado por mi comentario-

Mu... Muchas gracias Shun – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

HAYY hacen una bonita pareja – dijo Julie muy chillona-

NO SOMOS PAREJA – gritaron Ace y Mira-

Solo somos amigos – dijimos Alice y yo-

Y bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dije muy tranquilo y confundido-

Bien primero iremos a ir a ver una película – dijo Julie- tengo las entradas vamos - dijo-

Todos nosotros fuimos directo a ver la película.

**Julie POV**

" _mi plan esta resultando a la perfección –_ dije pensando- _Hare que se sientan juntos pero separado de los demás jeje je – _pensé con cara de picara"

Bueno chicos aquí estamos – dije entrando muy animada- bueno yo me siento por allá con Billy si – dije señalando donde nos íbamos a sentar-

Dan quieres sentarte junto a mi – dijo Runo- por favor

Claro Runo nos sentamos por allá – dijo Dan señalando donde se iban a sentar-

Bueno no se con quien me voy a sentar – dijo Ace pero pronto los interrumpí-

Por que no lo decide al azar para saber con quien te sientas – dije sacando tres papelitos-

Deacuerdo – dijo Ace muy fastidiado-

"_si mi plan esta resultando a la perfección – _pensé pícaramente- _ahora la fase 1 – _dije pensando con la misma cara-"

Le di los papelitos a Ace para saber con quien se iba a sentar pero hice trampa porque los papelitos que le di a Ace decían todas Mira.

Bueno mira quieres sentarte por allá – dijo Ace señalando el lugar-

claro – dijo Mira con una sonrisa-

**Shun POV**

" _no puedo creer que me halla tocado Alice – _dije pensando y muy sonrojado"

Oye Shun quieres sentarte por adelante – dijo Alice con una sonrisa-

Claro – dije con una pequeña sonrisa-

**Nadie POV**

la película había empezado, primero era de acción lo cuales los chicos estaban emocionados, Dan estaba gritando mientras que Runo se quejaba , Ace y Mira estaban viendo la película pero Ace estaba muy emocionado y Shun estaba muy interesado en la película mientras que Alice se reía. Cuando la película se volvió romántica todos los chicos excepto Billy se quedaron dormidos y cuando la película finalizo las chicas notaron que estaban dormidos. Runo estaba muy molesta con Dan, Mira no tanto con Ace y Alice le dio una sonrisa y se río en voz baja a Shun, pero los despertaron poco a poco.

CONTINUARA…

**espero que les halla gustado mi capitulo y prometo poner muy pronto la conti pero no la tengo lista jeje cualquiera cosa dejen reviews me voy besos y saludos Arisu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos/as aqui Arisu con el nuevo capitulo de mi historia y gracias por los reviews sin nada mas que decir que empieze la historia **

**cap 4: la salida part 2 (segundo plan de Julie)**

**Alice POV**

Oye Shun despierta – dije con dulzura tratando de despertarlo-

Uh… Ah... ¿que paso? – Dijo Shun abriendo los ojos-

La película término – dije tratando de explicarle lo que paso-

¿Ya termino? – dijo Shun sorprendido-

Si – le conteste concluyendo-

Lo siento mucho Alice – dijo Shun tratando de disculparse-

No importa – dije con una sonrisa- fue divertido – dije bromeando-

Alice – dijo Shun sonriendo-

Luego nos empezamos a reír de lo sucedido…

**Mira POV**

Ace despierta – dije moviéndolo un poquito fuerte-

Que pasa Mira – dijo Ace bostezando-

Bueno te quedaste dormido – dije-

QUE- dijo Ace gritando- los siento Mira realmente soy muy malo con ese tipo de películas – dijo tratando de disculparse-

No importa- dije- al menos estas despierto dormilón – dije bromeando y con una sonrisa-

Luego Ace se sonrojo de vergüenza por mi comentario y nos empezamos a reír...

**Runo POV **

Dan despierta – dije con dulzura moviéndolo-

Dame otro plato de pizza – dijo Dan aun dormido-

Vamos Dan despierta – dije un poquito molesta y moviéndolo mas fuerte-

No mama cinco minutos mas – dijo Dan aun dormido lo cual me enfureció-

DESPIERTA YA – dije gritando y dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

AUCH – dijo Dan despertándose- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo molesto-

Para que dejaras de dormir y decir tonterías – dije molesta-

Lo siento mucho Runo – dijo Dan disculpándose conmigo – me merecía ese golpe- dijo Dan tocándose la cabeza-

No te preocupes – dije aceptando su disculpa – y lamento por el golpe- dije disculpándome-

No te preocupes Runo – dijo Dan sonriendo-

Dan – dije sonrojándome y lanzándome sobre el-

Hayy que lindo – dijo Julie interviniendo-

JULIE – gritamos Dan y yo sonrojados-

Bueno es hora de irnos – dijo Julie animada- ahora vamos al parque de diversiones – grito Julie-

**Julie POV**

"_mi plan numero uno resulto a la perfección"- _dije pensando- _"ahora la fase 2" _

Y que estamos esperando vamos- dije animada-

Deacuerdo- contestaron todos-

**Nadie POV**

Todos los chicos iban al parque de diversiones, cuando por fin llegaron el que estaba mas entusiasmado era Dan.

Quiero montarme en ese, no en ese, no en ese – dijo Dan señalando por todas partes-

Ya cálmate Dan – dijo Runo molesta-

Siempre eres tan hiperactivo – dijo Ace quejándose-

Bueno y ¿ahora donde nos vamos a montar primero? – dijo Runo confundida-

Que tan en la montaña Rusa – dijo Mira señalando el lugar-

Deacuerdo – contestaron los demás-

Será divertido – dijo dan entusiasmado- ¿Qué estamos esperando vamos- dijo corriendo hacia el lugar mientras que todos se empezaban a reír-.

**Julie POV**

Fuimos directo a la montaña rusa y como siempre Dan estaba muy emocionado y Runo estaba tratando de calmarlo, yo me senté a lado de Billy en la silla , atrás de nosotros estaban Dan y Runo, luego Alice y Shun y por ultimo Ace y Mira. Todo empezamos a gritar de la emoción del juego en especial Dan. Cuando terminamos de bajar del juego decidimos ir a otra atracción.

Oigan porque no vamos allá – dije señalando la rueda de la fortuna-

No lo se Julie – dijo Dan durativo- no se si quiera ir – dijo Dan fastidiado-

Vamos Dan será divertido – dijo Runo animándolo-

Deacuedo – dijo Dan-

VAMOS – dije gritando-

Si – contestaron los demás-

Cuando llegamos hacia la atracción Dan y Runo se montaron primero, luego cuando Alice se había montado, ahí viene mi fase 2 , entonces yo empuje a Shun apropósito y termino montándose con Alice , yo me monte con Billy , Ace y Mira no tuvieron mas remedio que montarse juntos.

**Shun POV**

Yo estaba nervioso porque estaba solo con Alice por culpa de Julie que me empujo, yo estaba muy sonrojado pero Alice estaba muy tranquila y callado mirando por la ventana el atardecer, entonces yo me senté al lado de ella mirando el sol.

No son lindos los atardeceres – dijo Alice con una sonrisa-

Claro que si – dije con una sonrisa-

Siempre me hacen recordar cosas – dijo Alice-

A mi madre siempre les gustaban los atardeceres – dije recordándola un poquito triste-

Y que le paso a tu madre – dijo Alice muy preocupada-

Esta en el hospital – dije casi derramando una lágrima-

OH shun lo siento mucho – dijo Alice muy triste- no era mi intención.

No importan – dije contestándole- no es tu culpa.

¿Enserio? – Dijo Alice en voz baja-

Si – le conteste - sabes me alegra que este contigo Alice- dije sonriéndole y medio sonrojado-

Shun – dijo Alice sorprendida y media sonrojada- gracias a mi también me alegra que este contigo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa-

Luego Alice se apoyo sobre mi hombro, me quede algo quieto y sonrojado pero luego me apoye sobre su cabeza y nos quedamos en esta posición mirando como se ocultaba el sol.

**Ace POV**

Yo estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado al lado de Mira , pero ella estaba muy tranquila mirando por la ventana.

Oye Ace mira esto – dijo Mira llamándome-

Deacuerdo – dije asintiendo-

Mire por la ventana, podía ver como se ocultaba el sol y lanzaban luces en el aire y también era lindo la vista del parque con las personas abajo.

No crees que es lindo – dijo Mira sonriendo y apoyándose sobre mi hombro-

Si – dije contestándole- es muy hermosa la vista – dije apoyándome sobre su cabeza-

Estuvimos en esta posición durante un rato hasta que nos dimos cuenta nuestras acciones y nos separamos rápidamente sonrojados.

Lo… lo… lo siento – dijo Mira tartamudeando y muy sonrojada-

No, yo lo siento - dije muy sonrojado-

Luego nos sentamos donde estábamos y empezamos a hablar.

**Dan POV**

Yo estaba sentado al lado de Runo pero me estaba empezando a aburrir pero Runo estaba viendo por la ventana preguntándome que estaba viendo Runo.

Oye Runo ¿Qué estas mirando? – dije confundido-

Pues mira a verlo tu mismo – me contesto Runo-

Espero que sea algo bueno – dije empezando a mirar por la ventana – es muy linda la vista – dije impresionado-

Dan mira por allá – dijo Runo señalándome el lugar-

Mire por el lado que estaba señalando Runo y pude ver el parque de la ciudad recordándome que ahí conocí a Runo cuando éramos pequeños y nuestra primera cita de novios juntos, al recordar eso puse una sonrisa en mi rostro.

No es lindo la vista Dan – dijo Runo muy feliz-

Si en especial el parque – dije feliz con una sonrisa-

Luego nos empezamos a acercar poco a poco hasta que nos dimos un beso en los labios, el beso duro un tiempo hasta que se nos acabo la respiración y terminamos abrazados mirando como se escondía el sol y lanzando las luces hacia arriba…

CONTINUARA…

**espero que le haya gustado mi capitulo, tenia que hacer algo por dan y runo, estaban muy peliados jeje y muchas gracias Aleca por tu ayuda, pronto pondre la conti pero nisiquiera se me ha ocurrido la idea jejeje pero prometo no tardarme y cualquier cosa dejen reviews me voy besos y saludos. Arisu **


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todos/as aqui arisu lamento el retraso pero la semana pasada estaba algo triste y casi dejaba de hacer la historia pero luego decidi continuar la historia hasta el final bueno sin nada mas que decir que empieze la historia. **

**cap 5 : la pista de patinaje **

**Nadie POV**

Cuando los chicos terminaron de bajar de la atracción Dan y Runo estaban abrazados, Julie y Billy también, Ace y Mira estaban normales pero un poquito nerviosos y Shun y Alice estaban tomados de las manos sin darse cuenta.

No creen que fue divertido – dijo Julie chillando-

Si – contestaron los demás-

En especial se alguien están tomados de las manos – dijo Julie picaramente mirando a Alice-

Julie de que estas hablan… - dijo Alice pero no pudo terminar de hablar al notar que estaba agarrando la mano a Shun-.

**Alice POV **

Yo estaba nerviosa y muy sonrojada al notar que estaba tocando a Shun. Pude sentir miles de emociones pero me preguntaba ¿Por qué Shun no me suelta la mano? ¿Será que no lo sabe? Bueno se lo diré.

AH… Shun – dije sonrojada- Po… podrías devolverme mi… mi… mano – dije tartamudeando y mas sonrojada-

Enseguida Shun noto que no me había soltado la mano y me la soltó lo mas rápido posible.

Lo… lo siento - dijo Shun tartamudeando y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

No importa – alcancé a decir sonrojada-

Dejemos a los tortolitos solos – dijo Ace bromeando lo cual provoco que nos sonrojáramos Shun y yo-

Tu nos hables mucho Ace – dijo Julie- tu y Mira hacen el perfecto papel de romeo y Julieta – dijo Julie bromeando-

JULIE – grito Ace sonrojado por el comentario-

Vamos Ace solo fue una broma – dijo Dan – ¿O quizás te guste Mira? – dijo con cara de pícaro-

YA VASTA – grito Ace lo cual provoco que todos nos echáramos a reír-

Bien bien como sea – dijo Mira lo cual note que quería salir de ese tema-

Próxima parada la pista de patinaje – dijo Julie muy emocionada-

¿Qué? – dijo Shun sorprendido lo cual todos lo estaba mirando confundidos-

**Shun POV **

Estaba muy sorprendido de lo que había dicho Julie, yo no sabia patinar pero me daba vergüenza decirlo en especial a Alice ¿Qué estoy diciendo?.

Pasa algo malo Shun – dijo Alice empezándose a preocupar-

No pasa nada – dije tratando de sacar una escusa-

OH ya veo - dijo Alice pero la note triste-

Pues vamos a la pista de patinaje – dijo Julie chillando-

Deacuerdo – contestaron todos menos yo-

**Alice POV **

Cuando habíamos llegado a la pista de patinaje note que Shun estaba algo tenso pero no quise preguntarle.

Bueno a patinar se ha dicho – dijo Runo-

Yo no voy – dijo Shun sentándose en una silla-

Deacuerdo tu te lo pierdes – dijo Dan- vamos a patinar.

Oye Ace quieres patinar un rato conmigo – dijo Mira un poquito sonrojada-

Si claro – dijo Ace sonrojado-

Lo ven si son la pareja perfecta – dijo Julie chillando-

Julie ya basta de decir tonterías – dijo Ace quejándose-

Ace tiene razón – dijo Mira coincidiendo con Ace-

En fin - dijo Julie resignada – oye Billy vamos a patinar- dijo Julie jalando a Billy.

Vamos Dan – dijo Runo llevándose a Dan-

Bueno Ace vamos – dijo Mira y se fue con Ace-

Romeo – susurro Dan lo cual escucho Ace pero decidió ignorarlo-

¿Seguro que no quieres venir? – Dije preguntándole a Shun-

Si seguro – contesto Shun-

Entonces yo me fui a patinar con los demás, me divertía patinando pero estaba algo triste porque Shun no estaba allí, me estaba preguntando que algo le pasaba Haci que decidí ir donde estaba pero pronto note que Ace estaba separado de Mira y fui a preguntarle.

Oye Ace ¿Por qué no estas con Mira? – dije preguntándole-

Por nada – dijo Ace triste-

Vamos Ace se que estas enamorado de Mira y no me mientas – dije tratando de animarlo-

¿Y como sabes eso? – dijo Ace confundido y un poquito sonrojado-

Porque veo como la miras – dije contestándole- deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella no crees.

Si pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi – dijo Ace bajando la mirada-

No te preocupes ella te quiere – dije con una sonrisa-

Gracias Alice – dijo Ace dirigiéndose donde estaba Mira-

Entonces seguí mi camino y fui a preguntarle a Shun que le estaba pasando.

**Shun POV **

Yo estaba mirando a los demás patinando, se estaban divirtiendo, todos menos yo que no sabia me sentía como un tonto. Desearía estar con ellos en especial con Alice que patinaba como una princesa, -Ya basta de pensar en eso-, luego me di cuenta que Alice se aproximaba hacia donde estaba.

Shun dime que te pasa – dijo Alice preocupada-

No me pasa nada – dije mintiendo-

Shun se que estas mintiendo – dijo Alice lo cual me sorprendió- vamos dime que te pasa- dijo con una sonrisa-

Deacuerdo te lo diré – dije un poquito nervioso por su sonrisa- veras no se patinar, nunca aprendí a patinar – dije avergonzado-

Shun yo te puedo enseñar a patinar – dijo Alice animándome-

¿Enserio? – dije sorprendido-

Si – contesto Alice- vamos será divertido – dijo levantándome de la silla-

Deacuerdo – dije un poquito sonrojado-

Entonces entre en la pista de patinaje, intente patinar pero solo me caía al suelo pero Alice se le ocurrió tomarme de la mano para no caerme, entonces estaba aprendiendo a patinar y Alice me había soltado.

Estoy patinando – dije sorprendido y emocionado- gracias Alice – dije con una sonrisa-

De nada Shun – dijo Alice feliz pero pronto me di cuenta de algo-

Ah Alice – dije recordando algo- ¿Cómo rayos hago para detenerme? - dije confundido ya que no podía frenar-

Alice intento detenerme pero el resultado fue que choque con ella y nos caímos al suelo, yo me quede sobre Alice entonces nos quedamos mirando, Alice no mostraba ninguna expresión, nos quedamos en esta posición durante un rato hasta que me di cuenta como estábamos.

Lo… lo siento – dije tartamudeando y sonrojado levantándome y ayudando a Alice a levantarla-

Gracias – dijo Alice agarrando mi mano y sonrojada-

Después seguimos patinando normal pero esta vez Alice me estaba enseñando a detenerme.

**Ace POV **

Yo estaba siguiendo el consejo de Alice, le diré lo que siento por Mira pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi, ella estaba patinado tranquila entonces me fui donde estaba ella.

Ah Mira puedo hablar contigo – dije medio nervioso-

Claro Ace – dijo Mira-

Entonces salimos de la pista de patinaje y nos sentamos en las sillas.

Entonces Ace que quieres que hablemos – dijo Mira confundida-

Bueno… yo…. Eto… - dije tartamudeando y sonrojado-

Ace que tienes - dijo Mira preocupada-

Yo estaba temblando y sonrojado a la vez, no sabia como explicárselo a Mira, pero tenia que decírselo, siempre estuve enamorado de ella pero también es mi mejor amiga.

Yo… yo… - dije nervioso pero decidí decirle la verdad – yo… YO TE AMO MIRA, he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí – dije sonrojado y aliviado-

Ace - susurro Mira sorprendida y sonrojada- yo también te amo Ace – dijo Mira feliz y sonrojada-

Entonces Mira se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios, yo los correspondí el beso, fue tan tierno y mágico sentí mil chispas en mi corazón, duramos un tiempo pero para mi fue eterno hasta que se nos acabo el aliento y nos separamos.

Entones ¿serias mi novia? – dije sonrojado-

Claro que si Ace – dijo Mira sonrojada y nos abrazamos hasta que..-

Hay que lindo – dijo Julie que había tomado una foto de nosotros besándonos-

JULIE BORRA ESA FOTO – gritamos Mira y yo enojados-

Alcánceme primero – dijo Julie guiñando el ojo mientas empezaba a correr.

Mira y yo la empezamos a perseguir por toda la pista mientras que todos se empezaban a reír.

**Shun POV **

Yo me estaba divirtiendo mientras veía la escena de Mira y Ace persiguiendo a Julie pero pronto note que Alice estaba algo triste.

Alice que ocurre- dije preocupado-

CONTINUARA…

**bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que le haya gustado, ahora Ace y Mira son novios eso significa que solo falta Alice y Shun, osea que estoy muy cerca del final de la historia jeje (hasta aqui no hay plan de Julie ya que me aburri jeje) bueno cualquier cosa dejen reviews bueno con esa me despido besos y saludos. Arisu. **


	6. Chapter 6

**hola a todos/as aqui Arisu aqui esta la proxima conti de la historia es el penultimo capitulo jeje espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews sin nada mas que decir que empieze la historia **

**cap 6 : un pequeño accidente y una confesion **

**Alice POV**

Yo estaba muy feliz al ver a Ace y Mira como una pareja, pero luego empecé a mirar a Shun, lo admito estoy enamorada de el pero se que el no siente lo mismo por mi, como se fijaría el en alguien como yo, entonces me sentí algo triste por eso sin notar que Shun me estaba observando.

Alice que ocurre – dijo Shun lo cual provoco que me asustara un poco pero note que estaba algo preocupado-.

No pasa nada Shun – dije con una sonrisa falsa-.

Deacuerdo si tu lo dices – dijo Shun pero aparecer no estaba muy convencido-.

Buenos chicos nos vamos a otro lugar ¿o que? – dijo Julie preguntando-.

Julie yo me tengo que ir – dije un poquito cansada pero después de todo lo que pase no iba a estar cansada- ya es muy tarde – dije que casi eran las 11 pm-.

OH vamos Alice no seas aguafiestas – dijo Dan tratando de animarme-.

Deacuerdo – dije con una sonrisa- me quedare un rato mas – dije concluyendo por que la verdad no quería arruinarles la noche a los chicos-.

Bueno chicos tengo una idea – dijo Dan- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo en el restaurante de Runo- dijo al perecer muy emocionado y muy hambriento-.

HAY Dan tu nunca vas a cambiar – dijo Shun bromeando-.

Te pondrás gordo – dijo Ace riéndose lo cual me provoco algo de gracia-.

Ya basta chicos -dijo Dan enojado lo cual provoco que todos nos echáramos a reír- YA DEJEN DE REIRSE- grito molesto-.

Bueno chicos antes que Dan explote por que no vamos a comer – dijo Runo bromeando-.

Deacuerdo – contestamos todos-.

Entonces fuimos directo al restaurante de Runo, cuando por fin llegamos Yo, Mira, Runo y Julie fuimos a prepararle la comida a los chicos mientras que ellos estaban hablando.

**Shun POV**

Bueno Shun cuando te le vas a declarar – dijo Dan bromeando como siempre –.

¿A que te refieres Dan? – dije un poquito serio y confundido-.

OH vamos Shun tu sabes – dijo Dan-.

Que te gusta Alice – dijo Ace bromeando junto con Dan, cuando Ace dijo ese comentario no pude evitar sonrojarme-.

Claro que no – dije muy serio y tratando de ocultar mi rubor lo cual no funciono-.

NO – dijo Dan- ¿y entonces por que estas rojo?- dijo pícaramente-.

No es cierto – dije enojado y sonrojado-.

Bueno como sea – dijo Ace- lo que digo que fue la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Si, si, si – dijo Dan bromeando-.

Entonces nosotros nos quedamos hablando mientras que yo soportaba que Dan y Ace me estaban molestando, y Billy nos veía con gota estilo anime.

**Nadie POV **

Chicos ya esta lista la comida – dijo Runo llegando con la comida mientras que Alice, Mira y Julie la ayudaban a ponerlos sobre la mesa-.

Vamos a comer – dijo Dan entusiasmado y con cara de espanto pero Runo le golpeo la mano-.

Dan tu no tienes modales – dijo Runo algo molesta-.

Bueno chicos – dijo Mira-.

Vamos a comer – dijeron todos-.

Entonces todos empezaron a comer como siempre el que comía mas era Dan , luego de un rato terminaron de comer, las chicas fueron directo a lavar los platos.

**Alice POV**

Nosotras estábamos lavando los platos mientras tanto estamos hablando.

Oye Mira como te confeso Ace – dijo Julie preguntando-.

Bueno solo me lo dijo – dijo Mira- pero le costo demasiado.

Bueno y tu Alice – dijo Julie bromeando-.

¿A que te refieres Julie? – dije un poquito confundida por lo que me dijo Julie-.

Tu y Shun – dijo Julie con cara de picara lo cual provoco que me pusiera nerviosa y me empezara a sonrojar-.

De… de…. Que es… estas hablando – dije tartamudeando y sonrojada-.

Vamos Alice – dijo Julie- admítelo, estas enamorada de Shun – dijo con cara de picara-.

¿Eso es cierto Alice? – dijo Runo confundida-.

Ah… ah… pues – dije tartamudeando y mas sonrojada sin nada mas que decir, ahora no se como me metí en esto-.

Vamos Alice dilo – dijo Runo animándome, pero tenia razón tenia que decírselo así que decidí decirlo pero me daba algo de vergüenza-.

De… deacuerdo – dije resignada- si estoy enamorada se Shun – dije muy sonrojada-.

Lo sabia – dijo Julie con cara de saberlo todo aunque si tenia razón-.

Alice por que no le dices lo que sientes por el – dijo Runo apoyándome, talvez debería pero-.

No puedo Runo- dije un poquito triste- se que el no siente lo mismo por mi – dije bajando la mirada-.

¿Bromeas verdad? – dijo Mira interviniendo- he notado que a Shun les gustas – dijo animándome, pero tendrá razón Mira-.

¿Tú crees Mira?- pregunte confundida-.

Claro – dijo Mira con una sonrisa-.

Gracias chicas – dije con una sonrisa- pero prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie, ni menos a Shun – dije algo desconfiada-.

Lo prometemos – dijo Runo- bueno casi todas – dijo mirando a Julie-.

Muy graciosa Runo – dijo Julie algo molesta-.

No es mi culpa – dijo Runo- es la verdad – dijo bromeando-.

Luego todas nos empezamos a reír por un rato , luego decidimos volver por donde estaba los chicos…

**Shun POV**

cuando llegaron las chicas, yo estaba mas tranquilo ya que Dan y Ace dejaron de molestarme sobre Alice y fueron directo a sus novias, pero luego note que Alice se estaba aproximando hacia a mi.

Shun podemos hablar un momento – dijo Alice pero note que estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada-.

Que pasa Alice – dije algo confundido por a Alice así-.

Quiero decirte que… - dijo Alice sonrojada y nerviosa-.

Alice ¿estas bien?- dije un poquito preocupado-.

Estoy bien Shun – dijo Alice todavía sonrojada- quiero desirte que yo.. yo… te – dijo Alice, parece que iba a ser algo muy importante pero no pudo termina por que fue interrumpido por Julie-.

Vamos Alice hazlo – dijo Julie empujando a Alice-.

Entonces sin darnos cuenta estábamos muy cerca, pero cuando Julie empujo a Alice provoco que nos diéramos un beso accidentalmente, yo sin duda estaba muy sorprendido pero muy sonrojado, luego cuando nos separamos Alice quedo en un estado de trance pero luego salio de su estado.

Lo… lo… siento Shun – dijo Alice tartamudeando y muy roja- no era mi intención- dijo disculpándose-.

No pasa nada – dije tranquilamente pero estaba muy sonrojado – solo fue un accidente.

Un accidente muy deseado – dijo Dan y Julie con cara de picaros-.

No es verdad- dije algo molesto, estaba tan molesto que no sabia que estaba diciendo- Alice no es nada para mi – dije muy enojado pero luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me arrepentí de mi acto-.

¿Enserio? – Dijo Alice muy triste de lo que había dicho-.

Alice espera, no era mi… - dije pero no pude terminar de decir por que fui interrumpido por Alice-.

Chicos me tengo que ir – dijo Alice algo triste- adiós- dijo Alice empezando a correr pero note como una lagrima se le derramo-.

Alice espera – dije empezando a seguirla, mientras que todos se preguntaban que paso, ahora me siento como un tonto por decirle eso a Alice-.

**Alice POV**

Yo estaba corriendo como podía, pero pronto me detuve en la fuente del parque, me sentía tan tonta y decepcionada, ahora Shun me debe que odiar, cada pensamiento que me corría empezaba a derramar una lagrima, pero sentí que alguien me puso una mano sobre mi hombro y voltee a ver quien era y era la persona que me había robado el corazón, era Shun.

Alice lo siento – dijo Shun preocupado- no era mi intención decirlo, estaba muy enojado- dijo disculpándose-.

No importa – dije aun triste- te quería decir algo importante pero ahora no se como decirlo – dijo bajando la mirada-.

Que me quieres decir Alice – dijo Shun un poquito serio-.

No es nada- dije muy triste, ahora tengo miedo de decírselo a Shun-.

Alice – dijo Shun al parecer estaba muy preocupado- ¿me odias verdad?.

No, no Shun no te odio – dije contestándole a Shun-.

¿No quieres ser mi amigo? – dijo Shun serio-.

No tampoco – dije-.

¿No quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo Shun algo molesto-.

QUE NO – grite algo molesta-.

¿ENTONCES QUE? – grito Shun molesto-.

YO TE AMO SHUN – grite con todas mis fuerzas- he estado enamorada de ti desde que te conocí, pero ahora se que no sientes lo mismo por mi- dije empezando a llorar-

Alice – dijo Shun sorprendido y preocupado-

**Shun POV**

Yo estaba muy sorprendido al escuchar la confesión de Alice, como una persona tan dulce y inocente como Alice como ella le guste a alguien como yo, lo admito también estoy enamorado de ella pero no sabia como decirlo con el estado de Alice, lo mejor que pude hacer que fue un error fue no decir nada.

¿Ahora me odias verdad? – Dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Alice yo… - dije pero fui interrumpido por Alice que empezó a correr llorando-.

ALICE – grite tratando de detenerla pero fue imposible porque ella no me había escuchado, estaba apunto de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero ella cree que la odio, ahora me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho antes, tengo que alcanzarla para decirle que también la amo.

Entonces empecé a buscar a Alice por todas partes pero casi perdía el rastro de ella pero no me rendiré ahora si me importa mucho Alice…

CONTINUARA…

**eso es todo por ahora me dio algo de lastima poner ese capitulo, pero el proximo capitulo va a ser el ultimo definitivo, los que puedo decir que tendra algo de drama, mucho romance y tambien algo de comedia jeje. espero que le halla gustado el cap cualquier cosa dejen reviews bueno con esa me desapido besos y saludos. Arisu **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos/as aqui su amiga Arisu aqui les dejo el capitulo final de mi historia, les tengo algo que decir pero se los digo al final del capitulo, una cosa los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen (se que debi ponerlo antes pero se me olvido jeje) espero que lo difruten mucho el capitulo final y dejen reviews sin nada mas que decir que empieze la historia. **

**cap 7 : amor eterno **

**Alice POV **

Yo estaba corriendo sin rumbo a cualquier lugar, solo quería estar lejos todos, en especial de Shun, ahora el me odia, fui tan tonta en decirle lo que sentía, seguramente ya no me quiera ver, entonces seguí corriendo derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas al recordar a Shun, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en un bosque muy alejado de la cuidad, entonces deje de correr y me fui caminado poco a poco.

Lo siento Shun – dije muy triste derramando una lagrima-.

Entonces sin darme cuenta por donde estaba caminando me resbale desde un pequeño risco y me caí rodando hacia el suelo, entonces me quede algo lastimada, solo unos pequeños raspones.

Tengo que regresar a casa – dije muy convencida, ya que tenia algo de miedo y no sabia exactamente el camino-.

Entonces cuando me levante mi cuerpo estaba algo débil y casi me caía de nuevo pero todavía podía caminar, entonces camine por un rato pero luego mi cuerpo se debilito por completo y me caí pero esta vez ya no tenia fuerzas de levantarme y me quede tirada por el suelo, luego estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia.

Shun – susurre en voz baja, era lo único que podía decir entonces sin darme cuenta me desmaye por completo.

**Shun POV**

Yo estaba corriendo tratando de buscar a Alice, la he estado buscando por todas partes pero no la encontraba, casi me daba por vencido pero luego note que olvide buscar por el bosque, tal vez ella este allí, entonces volví a correr pero esta vez mas rápido.

¿Alice donde estas? – dije gritando para que me lograra escuchar- ALICE – grite mas fuerte-.

Como no podía encontrarla empecé a saltar por los árboles para ser mas fácil encontrarla, luego de un largo rato buscándola la encontré pero estaba tirada en el suelo y estaba algo lastimada.

Alice – dije sorprendido y preocupado al encontrarla en ese estado, entonces corrí hacia donde estaba, entonces cuando llegue agarre a de Alice con cuidado.

Alice despierta – dije muy preocupado, pero ella no reaccionaba - vamos Alice reacciona – dije mas preocupado-.

Todo esto es mi culpa – dije empezando a bajar la mirada- fui muy tonto en no decírtelo antes- dije en voz baja y muy triste- por favor perdóname – dije empezando a derramar una lagrima-.

Yo estaba muy triste y estaba comenzando a derramar unas lagrimas, mi corazón no soportaba ese amor que siento por Alice, ella era la única persona que siempre se preocupaba por mi y también la única amiga que me importa de verdad, entonces sentí que me estaban agarrando de la mano, me di cuenta que era Alice que estaba despertando.

Uh…Ah Shun – dijo Alice abriendo los ojos-.

Alice me alegro que estés bien – dije muy feliz y abrazándola muy fuerte-.

**Alice POV**

Yo estaba muy sorprendida ante la reacción de Shun, parecía que estaba muy feliz por encontrarme, yo pensaba que me odiaba pero ahora creo que realmente se preocupa por mi.

Shun – dije correspondiéndole el abrazo - ¿de verdad te preocupaba? – Dije en voz baja-.

Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa-.

Creí que no querías verme – dije empezando a ponerme triste-

Alice – dijo Shun, al parecer estaba sorprendido- sino no quisiera verte ¿crees que no estaría ahora contigo?- dijo con una sonrisa lo cual me sorprendió-.

OH Shun – dije abrazándolo mas fuerte- gracias por estar conmigo – dije con una sonrisa y soltándolo-.

De nada – dijo Shun feliz y soltándome-.

Tenemos que volver a casa – dije tratando de levantarme pero todavía estaba algo débil y perdí el equilibrio, pero por suerte Shun me atrapo a tiempo-.

Estas bien Alice – dijo Shun agarrándome-.

Si – dije un poquito sonrojada-.

Entonces Shun me llevo con cuidado hacia un árbol y me apoyo sobre el, pero luego me di cuenta que Shun estaba muy cerca de mi, me estaba mirando sin ninguna expresión y entonces me puse muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada por estar a unos centímetros cerca de el…

**Shun POV**

Yo estaba a unos centímetros cerca de Alice, no lo pude evitar y me sonroje mucho, entonces pensé esa seria mi oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos por ella.

Uh Alice – dije sonrojado- recuerdas que dijiste que me amabas.

Lo siento Shun – dijo Alice triste y sonrojada al recordarlo- se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero aun podemos hacer amigos – dijo con una sonrisa pero estaba algo triste-.

No Alice, no quiero ser tu amigo – dije-.

¿Enserio? – dijo Alice muy triste pero note que estaba apunto de llorar, creo que ella no entendía lo que me refería-.

No – conteste pero antes de que Alice llorara la tome de las manos – quiero ser mas que eso – dije muy sonrojado, lo cual hice que sorprendiera a Alice-.

En... entonces tu… -dijo Alice tartamudeando y muy sonrojada-

Si Alice – dije sonriendo- yo también te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, eres la única persona que me importa, tan dulce, tierna y siempre estas para apoyarme, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí algo especial al verte, eres la única persona que he sentido esto – dije confesándole muy sonrojado-.

Shun – dijo Alice empezando a derramar unas lagrimas- yo también siento lo mismo por ti – dijo empezándome a abrazar lo cual se lo correspondí-.

Lo se – dije con una sonrisa y limpiándole las lagrimas con dulzura-.

Entonces como estábamos muy cerca, le di un beso en los labios, después de todo lo que había pasado Alice me correspondió el beso, fue largo no como el beso accidental que duros solo unos segundos, este fue largo, muy dulce y tierno, pude sentir como un millón de chispas en mis labios y mi corazón se aceleraba sin control, duramos un largo tiempo hasta que se me acabo el aliento y nos separamos, pero nos quedamos mirando muy sonrojados.

Entonces ¿somos novios? – dije confundido-

No – contesto Alice-

¿Qué? – dije sorprendido y un bajando la mirada-

Es broma – dijo Alice bromeando- claro que si lo somos – dijo con una sonrisa-.

Alice – dije con una sonrisa- me asustaste por un segundo – dije bromeando-.

Si solo quería ver tu reacción – dijo Alice bromeando-.

Entonces nos empezamos a reír por un rato, luego estaba apoyado en el árbol junto con Alice y estábamos mirando la luna.

Oye Shun ¿Por qué no tocas algo de música? – Dijo Alice dándome una hoja y sonriéndome-.

Esta bien – dije agarrando la hoja y empezando a hacer música con la hoja-.

Cuando empecé a hacer música con la hoja, Alice empezó a cerrar los ojos y apoyarse sobre mi hombro mientras que yo la estaba abrazando, seguí tocando la música con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia arriba, entonces cuando termine de tocar note que Alice se había quedado dormida, pero no la culpo tuvo muchas cosas el día de hoy y merecía por lo menos dormir, entonces yo cerré los ojos y me apoye sobre ella para dormir junto a ella envolviendo mis brazos sobre ella…

**Nadie POV (dos días después) **

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el restaurante de Runo, Billy regreso a donde estaba, mientras que Marucho y Baron estaban confundidos por lo que paso en esa noche donde los chicos salieron.

Oigan ¿enserio son novios? – Dijo Marucho preguntándole a Alice y Shun-.

Si – contestaron Alice y Shun un poquitos sonrojados-.

Oye Ace siempre supe que estaba enamorado de Mira, pero nunca pensé que ella también lo estaba – dijo Baron bromeando-.

Al parecer tenias razón – dijo Mira- pero yo estoy enamorada de Ace – dijo abrazando a Ace-.

Bueno ya sabíamos que Mira le gustaba Ace – dijo Runo coincidiendo con Mira-.

Pero aun no entiendo algo – dijo Dan- ¿Cómo Shun se pudo enamorar de una chica? – dijo bromeando-.

Ah pues… - dijo Shun sonrojado por el comentario de Dan-.

Seguramente se acaba el mundo por que Shun ya tiene novia – dijo Dan bromeando-.

Tu y tus tonterías Dan – dijo Shun algo molesto-.

Oigan chicos ¿quieren saber como se hicieron novios? – Dijo Julie preguntando a Marucho y Baron-.

Si por favor – dijeron Marucho y Baron con cara de perrito-.

Pues verán –dijo Julie- ¿recuerdan la salida que tuvimos hace dos días?

Como olvidarlo si nos recuerdas a cada rato – dijo Runo algo cansada por eso-.

Bueno -dijo Julie- yo ya sabia que los chicos estaban enamorados Haci que desidia hacer un plan- dijo con cara de picara-.

¿Cuál plan? – dijeron Alice, Shun, Ace y Mira que estaban muy confundidos por lo que dijo Julie-.

Ace ¿recuerdas que en la película decidí que eligieran con quien sentarse al azar? – dijo Julie preguntando-.

Si – dijo Ace-.

Verán ese fue mi primer plan – dijo Julie contando- yo puse en todos los papelitos el nombre de Mira para que te sentaras con ella –dijo Julie concluyendo su primera parte-.

Entonces fue eso Eh – dijo Ace medio molesto y los brazos cruzados-.

Y Shun ¿recuerdas que te empuje en el parque? – dijo Julie peguntando-.

Si, como olvidarlo – dijo Shun recordando-.

Pues ese fue mi segundo plan –dijo Julie- yo no te empuje accidentalmente, si no lo hice apropósito para que estuvieras con Alice – dijo concluyendo-.

Entonces fue apropósito – dijo Shun de la misma manera que Ace-.

Pero Julie – dijo Alice- también fue parte de tu plan que hiciera que me besara con Shun accidentalmente – dijo confundida y sonrojada al recordarlo-.

No ese fue accidental, lo siento – dijo Julie bromeando dejando sonrojada a Alice-.

Bueno por lo menos deberían darle las gracias a Julie – dijo Runo sin saber que decir-.

Es cierto, después de lo que pasamos Ace y yo, si no hubiera sido por ti no fuerazos novios ahora – dijo Mira feliz-.

Gracias, Julie – dijo Alice con una sonrisa-.

De nada chicos - dijo Julie feliz – ah por cierto tengo una foto del beso de Ace y Mira-.

Enserio quiero ver – dijo Baron-.

¿QUE? – gritaron Ace y Mira por lo que acaba de decir Julie-.

Ah Julie creo que deberías empezar a correr – dijo Runo un poquito asustada por ver a Ace y Mira con mirada asesina-.

Por que lo dices Run… - dijo Julie pero no pudo terminar por que Ace y Mira la empezaron a perseguir con un balde lleno de agua-.

Dame esa foto Julie – dijeron Ace y Mira molestos persiguiéndola-.

Nunca – dijo Julie un poquito asustada tratando de huir de Ace y Mira con todo lo que podía mientras que todos se echaron a reír con gota estilo anime-.

Al parecer Julie esta aprendiendo la lección –dijo Alice bromeando-.

Si eso creo – dijo Shun bromeando-.

Pero al menos estaremos juntos tu y yo Alice – dijo Shun agarrándole la mano-.

Juntos por siempre Shun – dijo Alice apoyándose sobre Shun-.

Mientras estaban abrazados Alice y Shun, Ace y Mira logaron quitarle la foto a Julie y empaparla también mientras que todos se estaban riendo menos Julie que no le gusto la broma…

FIN….

**esa es toda mis historias espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, se que se me complico el final pero al fin puse a alice y shun juntos (aunque queria un final gracioso para julie y lo logre) bueno le iba a decir que gracias por leer mis historias y las personas que han sido amables conmigo (en especial a Aleca-Kasumi que gracias a ella me inspiro a hacer la historia) y tambien a las otras peronas, menos mal que termine el final (ya casi iba a dejar la historia por que no sabia que hacer pero gracias al cielo que la termine y estoy muy orgullosa de mi trabajo), una cosa mas que decir no estare actualizada con las historias por un tiempo, pero no lo abandonare, si no que cuando vuelva talves tenga otra(dije talvez). **

**En fin les doy la gracias y si miran allí abajo donde esta unas letras en Azul o Violeta muy chiquitito allí lo ****aprietan**** y me pueden dejar un comentario por favor, con esa me despido, cualquier cosa dejen review por favor, espero que se cuiden mucho besos y saludos. Arisu. **


End file.
